As computer usage gains ground worldwide, a larger demographic of computer users may be reached. Often, an initial consideration for applications and other presentations of data is the language barrier for different users.
To overcome the language barriers, a greater number of applications are produced to provide a user interface (UI) output to users in multiple languages. As more and more languages are included in these versions of programs, the level of sophistication demanded by users in non-English markets also continues to rise. It is expected that Non-English products behave on a par with English products. Some regions may actually have legal requirements that the products reach the level of sophistication of their English counterparts. What is needed is a way to provide a consistent user interface experience regardless of the presentation language used.